[unreadable] This is an application for the renewal of our Drug Abuse Training Program at Temple University that is currently in its 15th year. The purpose of the Drug Abuse Training Program is to provide a comprehensive training experience for pre- and postdoctoral fellows in the area of drug abuse and addiction. Our program is multidisciplinary in nature with participating faculty residing in the Departments of Pharmacology, Microbiology, Biochemistry, Psychology, Pharmaceutics, and Biology. Our investigators have research interests in the area of opioids, psychostimulants, cannabinoids, nicotine, and alcohol, and are investigating these agents on measures of analgesia, immune function, reinforcement, temperature regulation, learning, conditioning, and HIV infectivity. The laboratory approaches used are state-of-the-art and range from molecular biology to behavior and include both human and animal research. Historically, the strengths of our faculty have resided in the areas of opioid pharmacology and neuroimmunopharmacology and these strengths continue, with our researchers making substantial contributions to these fields. More recently, we have expanded to include strong programs in the pharmacology of psychostimulants, cannabinoids, and nicotine. Our predoctoral trainees are exposed to a rigorous program of both didactic and laboratory experiences. Postdoctoral trainees concentrate on research during their training but are required to participate in courses related to the field of drug abuse. All trainees will receive instruction in pharmacology, immunology, behavior, biostatistics, and the responsible conduct of research. The Drug Abuse Training Program also involves a variety of career development activities for all of our trainees, such as manuscript writing, oral communication skills, grant preparation, teaching experience, and attendance at national scientific meetings. The goal of our program is to facilitate our trainees to become productive and independent researchers highly knowledgeable in research areas impacting drug abuse and addiction. This program provides a strongly interactive, dynamic, and supportive environment for trainees to develop into outstanding researchers. This is the only training program in the Philadelphia area with this expertise and mission. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]